


I hate to ask, but.

by poohsticks



Series: Queer Teen Wolves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Queer Teen Wolves, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles, mention of doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poohsticks/pseuds/poohsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just wants to rant to Scott but it turns out Scott is oblivious to the obvious.</p><p>Stiles is a trans guy.<br/>Derek is not straight (works with any non-straight headcannon).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate to ask, but.

Stiles rushed down the stairs and flung the front door open as quickly as he could after hearing the door bell chime. "Oh good Scott you're here, we have much to discuss."  
Stiles didn't even give his best friend time to say hi before ushering him through the doorway and upstairs to his room. Stiles took a seat on the edge of his bed and Scott lounged in his large desk chair.

"You sounded pretty urgent on the phone dude, is everything okay?" Scott eyed stiles bouncing leg and fighting hands. "You did remember to take your adderall this morning right?"  
"Yeah yeah." Stiles dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. He stood up and began pacing the room in front of Scott. "It's about Derek right. Well Derek and me. This thing between us has been going on for a while now but we still haven't done the do. You know. And at first I thought he just wanted to take things slow, which is completely understandable what with all the shit that went down with Kate and all. But it's been ages dude, and like I'm ready. And I'm pretty sure he's ready too so I can't think what's stopping him." Stiles paused having caught on an idea which he was thinking through.

Scott wanted to use the moment to jump into the conversation but was still trying to bleach the mental picture of Derek and Stiles 'doing the do' from his mind.

"Scott what if he's asexual and just hasn't plucked up the courage to tell me? Because like that would be totally fine we'd still work it, I would just want to know if that's the case." All of a sudden Stiles gasped. "He knew what he was signing up for but what if it's because of my dick situation?" Stiles looked at Scott like he would have the answer  
.  
"Stiles, I hate to ask, but what's your dick situation?"  
"Well you know Scott. I haven't even considered bottom surgery yet so like my lack of actual dick."  
"Wait what?!"  
Stiles stopped pacing and stood in front of his best friend. "Scott I'm being serious. This isn't the time for sarcasm."  
"No Stiles, really, what?"  
"Stop acting like this is news to you. Okay so I might never have explicitly said exactly what I've got between my legs but you know I'm trans."  
"You're what?"  
Stiles resumed his pacing.  
Scot looked dumbfounded. "You mean trans like transgender?"  
"Yes Scott. But you know this. You've been with me through my transition for heavens sakes!"  
"No really dude I had no idea."  
"Scott how oblivious are you? Remember when my mom took me to get my hair cut in middle school? And you complained that you couldn't try braid it anymore."  
Scott nodded.  
"Yeah but any kid can have long hair the decide to get it cut short. Big deal."  
"Scott we used to play together as kids and I would always ware a skirt or a dress."  
"So I loved to dress up too. We got my mom to paint our nails like all the time."  
Stiles decided he needed to sit down for the rest of this conversation so he flopped onto the bed. "I started puberty way letter than everyone else in our grade because I was on blockers for a while before I was allowed to take testosterone."  
"Mom said some people just develop later." Scott shrugged nonchalantly.  
"Speaking of T you've literally seen me take my shots."  
"I've learnt not to question people's medication, I thought you'd tell me if it was life threatening or something."  
"Okay but surely you must have noticed when I used to wear a binder. I never took my shirt off, even for swimming."  
"Lots of guys wear undershirts and don't like to show their chest off. I thought you might not be confident with your body or something. But then you did start showing your chest. At like any opportunity actually. So I guess I forgot about it."  
"Yeah I was so proud of my chest after the surgery scars healed, so damn right I wanted to show it off. And you kept saying I'm so proud if you, I thought you meant for the surgery."  
"I was glad you had body confidence! I didn't think there was any more to it!"  
Stiles sighed and rolled over to bury his face in his pillows. "How did I end up friends with someone who is so oblivious to everything?" his voice was muffled by the lairs of fabric.

There was a long silence as Scott processed this new information.  
After a while Stiles carried on with his earlier train of thought.  
"So do you reckon it is the lack of dick that's putting Derek off or..."  
Scott cut him short. "Dude you really need to talk to Derek about this. He's the expert about himself not me!"


End file.
